


Don't Dream Him...Do Him

by curryositycabinet



Category: British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fucking, Making Out, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curryositycabinet/pseuds/curryositycabinet
Summary: Careful what you fantasize about. Tim just might come...after you do, of course. He's a gentleman that way. Here's the Tim I imagine for this piece:https://66.media.tumblr.com/c80c953863201d3049e6841620ff17d4/tumblr_nas00byCAu1rvd92mo4_250.gifYeah, baby!





	Don't Dream Him...Do Him

Samantha couldn’t stop thinking about Tim Curry’s TV interview about his role in the production of “Hair,” _God, was he beautiful! _Those luscious, dark curls of his made her fingers buzz wanting to get them tangled. His enchanting green eyes framed in lush, long lashes made her heartbeat out of her chest. And, oh Jesus, his lips! Tim’s seductive, pouty lips made Samantha’s own pussy so wet. She had to cross her legs every time just to stop the pulsating need from driving her mad at work.

_ Ah, Samantha, you’re fantasies! You just stressed from work and need a fun night out,_ she told herself. She and a girlfriend from work were going to that new bar not far from her office tonight. Maybe a few drinks and letting her hair down would give her the perfect opportunity to let loose and stop the onslaught of Tim Curry’s beautiful face from sapping her concentration.

***

“Hey, Sam! Ready to go?” Rita asked Samantha. “Yep! Let me just grab my bag and freshen up in the ladies room before we go,” Samantha said over her shoulder as she rushed off to check her hair and makeup. Samantha really needed a night out. Work had been slammed lately. She worked as an executive assistant for one of the company’s department heads. Rita, her dearest friend, and coworker worked in the same office for a different executive. They had been friends since college.

Samantha pinched her cheeks a bit to get some rosiness back in them after splashing water on her face and patting it dry. She flipped her auburn locks forward, bending over to tease and lift her limp hair. As Samantha stood up straight and fixed her blouse, Rita was coming in to check her makeup as well.“So, did you daydream about ‘The Tim Man’ today?” Rita looked into Samantha’s mirror with a smirk. Samantha sighed. “Yes, unfortunately, I daydreamed right through lunch with my lunch getting stale by the minute in front of me! And no time for breakfast since I was running late for work.” Samantha shook her head in frustration and surveyed her reflection. She touched up her lipstick, spritzed a bit of perfume over herself and waited on Rita. Rita grabbed her purse and said, “Well, let’s soak those pesky Tim images with something to eat, strong drinks and some good music, OK? Work’s been hell and we both need a break.”

Samantha and Rita took the elevator from the 10th floor down to the office building’s lobby and out the front door to catch a cab. The air was nice and cool after several days of a stuffy heat. A light breeze was blowing. Samantha and Rita stepped out on the sidewalk and hailed a cab. They headed to the pub not knowing what to expect. They had heard it was a nice place for cold drinks, warm food, and good music. Samantha’s stomach growled slightly at the thought of warm food. She hadn’t eaten since breakfast and she was beginning to feel lightheaded. Rita stepped out of the cab first when it pulled up in front of the pub. “Oooh! This place looks great! C’mon Sam. Let’s go have some fun!” _Sam had no idea, but imagination was about to become a reality._

***

The place was abuzz with music, people dancing and talking, drinking – exactly what Samantha was looking for to let loose. She and Rita found a comfy booth off to the side so they could watch all the action and get a good feel for the place. Rita offered to get them some drinks while Samantha exhaled and relaxed, expecting a fun night. While Rita was gone, Samantha couldn’t help but feel like she was being watched. She surveyed the bar and her eyes caught the lush dark curls of a guy sitting on a barstool talking to some other guys. He wasn’t saying much to the other guys, more nodding and laughing than anything with intermittent drags off a Marlboro cigarette. His profile looked strangely familiar, but she didn’t want to stare too much. So, she looked away and eyed the action going on in other sections of the bar. She saw Rita chatting it up with some people. _So much for getting our drinks, Rita, _Samantha thought. She smiled to herself and shook her head in amusement as she took in more of the people in the bar.

Samantha must have allowed her mind to wander. She was startled slightly by a voice in front of her. The man from the bar, smoking Marlboros, was standing right in front of her. Samantha’s eyes widened as her mouth opened to speak, but no words would come. “Hi, I’m Tim,” the guy with glorious curls and bedroom eyes said. Samantha’s cheeks flushed. “H...h....um, hi. I’m Ssss...um, Samantha,” she said nervously. She looked down at her lap with an embarrassed smile. Tim came in closer. “Samantha...beautiful name. Do you mind if I sit?” He didn’t wait for an answer. Samantha thought he was going to sit across from her, but he gently nudged her deeper into the booth as he snuggled in next to her and turned sideways to face her, his back to the noise in the bar. “So, what are you up to this evening scrunched into this booth?” Tim asked with a smile that made his green eyes sparkle. Samantha felt a hot wave crash over her as her cheeks flushed again.

“Wait...are...are you, um, Tim CURRY?!” Samantha’s eyes widened and her mouth flew open in shock. Tim smiled shyly and looked around the room to make sure no one heard. “Why, yes. Yes, I am. I guess you’ve heard of me.” Samantha nodded, “Yes, I’ve seen your most recent interview about your casting with the show ‘Hair’. You’re brilliant.” Tim hung on to her every word and smiled. He reached up and touched her cheek, “And you’re beautiful. Your lips...they’re...mmmm.” The space between them closed as Tim searched her eyes and gently kissed Samantha’s lips. He stroked her cheek as he sucked gently at her bottom lip. Samantha felt a soft moan escape. As Tim drew back, his eyes danced between her mouth and eyes, “I hope that wasn’t too forward of me. I just couldn’t resist. Your mouth is intoxicating.” Samantha giggled and stroked his hand resting on the table. “No...I mean...well, no,” she stammered with a smile. Tim closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. "Your scent...I could sink into you and just...mmm". He trailed off and smiled sweetly at her. She flushed all over then. "You have sexy eyes." Sam's eyes grew wide. She heard herself say it but couldn't believe it actually came out of her mouth. Embarrassed, Samantha continued with a tingle goose flesh covering her, "Um, so...Tim...I...".

At that moment, a long female arm reached in front of them and sat a cold beer in front of Samantha. “I’ll leave you two to talk,” Rita's voice cooed as Samantha and Tim looked back at her and nodded absently. Samantha smiled over Tim’s shoulder. Rita grinned in return and made a subtle thumbs up and pointed over to a stool at the bar as she left them alone. “I’m sorry. I’ve interrupted a ladies’ night, haven’t I? Shall I go then and leave you to it?” Tim asked not moving an inch. Samantha squeezed his hand and nodded no. “Please. You are welcome to keep me company tonight,” Samantha said. Her nipples began to twist into tight buds as she felt Tim’s hand lie gently on her thigh. She took a long sip of her beer and felt the chill of the bubbles slide down her throat. Her eyes never left Tim’s. “So, Samantha...are you having a nice night?” She grinned at Tim, “Why yes, I believe I am. I just got here with my friend Rita. We needed a night out with such a busy work schedule lately. I was people watching and then you sat down.” Tim’s lashes fluttered slightly with a smirk, “Well, yes. I noticed you watching me from across the room and then I noticed you trying not to watch me. I felt those lovely blue eyes of yours pierce through this crowd. They really are beautiful.” He reached up to brush a strand of hair from her face. Her face warmed at his gentle touch on her skin and she bit her lower lip. “So, Tim. How’s your night going?” Samantha asked.

“Oh, it’s definitely improving. I was out with some friends, but I was bored with the conversation and thought I’d slip away to sit with you. I hope that’s alright,” he asked with a playful glint in his eye as he leaned in to brush his lips against her cheek and inhale her scent. “Mmmm...good enough to eat,” he grinned against her ear, his warm breath sending shockwaves through Samantha’s body. “Have you ever...been eaten, love?” Samantha felt a blaze engulf her whole body from somewhere deeper than she ever felt before. Tim’s hand made lazy circles over her thigh. Samantha gasped and laughed softly, “Well...um, that’s kind of per...” he was gazing deeply in her eyes then. “Um, well, no,” she finally heard herself say.

“Such a pity, Samantha. I could feast for hours and never have enough of you,” Tim’s tongue tutted his upper teeth. He leaned in to take her lips hostage against his, deeper this time, coaxing the crease between her lips to open with his warm, probing tongue. His hands slowly traveled up her outer thighs to her hips and up her back, pulling her closer. She moaned as their tongues lazily twirled together. Samantha felt her pussy dampen and her thighs slightly parted. Tim’s hand found itself between her thighs, his thumb rubbing over the center seam of her slacks. Samantha gently combed her fingers through Tim’s beautiful curls and pulled him closer. They both moaned into each other as they nibbled and sucked each other’s lips. At that moment the room was a quiet vacuum of hearts beating, breathing and soft murmuring between the two of them.

“Sam, baby...may I call you Sam?” he was smiling against her mouth as he whispered. “How would you like to continue this somewhere else? I know just the place...unless...you have to stay with your friend this evening.” Samantha’s eyes gleamed, “Sam is fine. Um, let me check with Rita.” Against her better judgment, Samantha found herself leaving the cocoon of their booth as Tim got up to let her out. She leaned into Rita’s ear at the bar as Tim watched them intently. “Rita, what should I DO?!” Samantha couldn’t believe she was doing this. “Oh Samantha, yes! GO!” Rita continued excitedly, “Go, have a great time. I’m here chatting it up with a few people and doing fine. I don’t mind. He’s gorgeous. Tim Curry?! Don't dream him, DO HIM! Ohmigod! Be safe, though, OK? You call if you need me," Rita patted Sam's shoulder. Sam inadvertently twirled as she left Rita to her barstool.

Tim met her halfway, leaving their booth and grinning at her. He tangled his fingers in hers and coaxed her out of the bar. “It’s just around the corner,” he said. As they hit the pavement outside in the cool breeze, Samantha stopped for a beat to feel it, allowing her eyes to close. Then her eyes flashed open wide with a slight shake of her head as if she was coming back into reality from a dream. Tim turned with a look of concern, “Sam? Are you alright? It’s OK if you don’t want to go with me. We can go back in and talk if you’d rather.” He was smiling gently at her, squeezing her hand.

“I just don’t want you to think that I do this all the time,” Samantha said, a bit embarrassed. She couldn’t look him in the eye. Tim placed a gentle hand under her chin to raise her eyes to his, “Sam, look at me. Please? I don’t think anything of the kind. And even if you did, what of it? We’re two adults who are looking for some closeness tonight. Nothing wrong with that, right?” He coaxed her to look at him as her eyes dropped again. “Right? Listen, we won’t do anything you don’t want to. We have all night and we can stop at any time. OK?” Tim’s eyes were gently pleading contrasted by a playful smile on his lips. He kissed her long, slow and deep on the sidewalk, molding himself to her shape, his hands lay flat across her ass, not pressing her in the slightest, just gently holding her. He raked his teeth across her jawline and over the gentle flesh of her neck, nuzzling her pulse. “Are you coming, Sam? With me?” he whispered with a wink. She smiled and nodded as they made their way to a hotel. “I’ve been staying here while the show is going on. I’ll be leaving soon and finding yet another place to lay my vagabond head,” he said with a half pout and impish grin. Samantha’s eyes looked sad, “So, when do you leave?” “Oh, not to worry, love. Not tonight, definitely not,” he winked at her. 

They made their way into the small efficiency Tim was staying in. He invited her to sit while he went to pour them some wine. Bringing two glasses back to the deep sofa, they sipped and talked for a bit before Tim finally put his glass down. He was staring at Samantha’s neck. “Your pulse. It’s going wild. Sam, are you nervous? Come, I won’t bite...unless you want me to,” he winked and took her glass from her to sit it on the table next to his. He leaned forward, one arm around her waist and the other bracing against the couch. He explored her mouth, down her chin and down her neck. He lazily sucked and nibbled as Samantha wrapped herself around Tim, opening her neck to give him access for sucking kisses and playful, needy nibbles. She was moaning all the while in pleasure, her hands exploring his back and down to his ass. Sam flinched when she realized she was squeezing and kneading his ass in her hands. Tim giggled and smiled against her mouth, “You like that, do you? Mmmm...I do, too. Don't stop." He suddenly dipped his head and nipped her hardened nipple through her blouse. Samantha squealed and smiled in surprise, arching against him. “Let’s get rid of some things, shall we?” he offered.

Samantha’s blouse and Tim’s shirt flew over the couch. She explored his chest with her eager fingers and dug gently into his back with her nails as he licked and sucked the tops of her breasts. She reached around behind her and unclasped her bra. It, too, made its way over the couch. Samantha’s body was buzzing all over. “Ooooh Tim...mmm,” she was gasping and moaning in pleasure. “Yes baby, tell me what you want,” Tim said as he bit down on one nipple and sucked hard, his thumb circling the other deftly to attention. "Fuck you're beautiful," he growled.

“I’m sooo wet now. I need....I neeeeed,” Samantha whispered, entranced with his mouth on her nipples and his hand traveling down between her thighs. Samantha parted her legs for Tim. “Tell me, Sam. What do you need?” “I...I..I need you inside me...”. Samantha was gasping now, trembling. As Tim trailed kisses down her stomach to her navel, he locked her eyes in a lusty gaze. Samantha’s slacks were next. She started to pull off her panties, but he gently stopped her. “No, let me do that. I want to take care of every sensation,” he said with heavy-lidded eyes, dark and hungry. He gently laid the flat of his hand on her stomach and nudged her back on the couch. He stroked the wetness seeping through her panties with his other hand. With two fingers he pushed her panties aside and circled her clit with his thumb. Samantha buckled and moaned loud. Tim smiled and bit his lower lip and licked his lips, “You _are_ wet for me. Mmm...yesssss. Let me have a little taste.”

He flicked his tongue against Samantha’s aching pussy. She arched wildly and cried out, begging him not to stop. He smiled, his words vibrating against her mound. “Relax, love. I won’t dare stop as long as you want me to keep going,” Tim said, his voice thick with desire. She tangled her fingers gently in his dark, shiny curls and pulled him into her. Tim lapped and sucked at her pussy lips like they were ripe fruit. Then he inserted one finger inside her. She quivered suddenly and yelled out, “Ahhh Tim, yes.” His finger deftly found a rhythm inside her tight, warm walls. He could feel her pulsing from within. Her juices dampened his mouth and he licked seductively, “Mmmm, Sam baby....so good. Soooo sweet. You’ll come for me, won’t you, baby? Please?” Tim pleaded seductively. His finger circled her inner walls as she began to thrust with him. He met her thrusts with one more finger as she gasped and clawed his shoulders, clenching around him. He scissored and circled her deepest folds, feeling her body adjust to his fingers. The hand against her stomach trailed up to her breasts, squeezing and exploring. She was bucking wild all of a sudden in rhythm with his fingers and tongue working together. God, how she wanted to explode right now. She opened her eyes and only registered the ceiling above with a glittered sheen that wasn't there before.

Tim continued hammering her with two fingers, sucking kisses on her thighs, nipping teeth against soft flesh and urging her with silken words to give herself over to the wave of pleasure. He sucked hungrily at her pulse pounding through the flesh of her inner thigh, circling his tongue to soothe the swollen flesh as his fingers continued to push her further off the edge. He was growling now, “Sam, baby, you’re sooo close. Let me taste more of you. Give in to me, love.” Suddenly, Samantha’s hips spasmed, thrust up and forward into Tim’s face. She was moaning and panting desperately now. “I...I...I’m c-c-c...Tim, oh Tim, yesssss”. Samantha called out to him over and over as wave after wave of her orgasm took over every sense she had left. Her vision flashed like lightning as her body spasmed, her pussy trembled and a gush of heat ushered forth. And all she could feel was wave after wave and the piston of Tim's tongue and fingers urging her through.

Tim gasped and grinned against her, closing around her, taking in every drop of her juices. “Mmmm...mine, all miiiiine,” he growled, panting as he sucked and licked her pussy clean. She sunk into the couch cushions, hot, sweat beading across her breasts and neck. She was throbbing all over, coming off the highest wave. She stroked Tim’s luscious curls; her breath ragged as she settled into the aftershock of bliss. He raised himself up on his elbows, enveloping her in his arms sharing a passionate kiss. He whispered into her ear, “Taste what you did? Hmmm...so good just like I knew you would be.” He nuzzled her neck and booped her nose playfully. She stroked his hair and they planted soft kisses over each other’s faces, neck and shoulders.

He looked into her eyes with a deep sigh of satisfaction, “Sam, baby....” “Hmmm?” she purred; her eyes heavy. He took her hand and placed it between his legs. “Feel what you do to me, you goddess you? Now it’s your turn,” his eyebrows arched devilishly. Samantha glowed when he said “goddess” and lowered herself to the floor on her knees and beckoned Tim to sit on the couch, his legs spread. Time for the goddess to worship this god before her in equal measure. She palmed his hardened cock through his jeans, stroking it, running her nails over the denim of his jeans covering his cock. She was watching Tim’s eyes fill with dark fire as he gazed down at her with want. She undid his jeans and pulled down his underwear, freeing his throbbing cock as it bobbed forth eagerly. She gasped and swallowed hard at how hard and how much had been hiding under those tight jeans. He raised his hips as she pulled his underwear and jeans off over his feet, shuffling out of his shoes. Tim's body smelled so good. Samantha couldn't stand it. Samantha looked up at Tim hungrily, licking her lips and wrapped a hand around his stiff shaft. She began to lick and swirl her tongue around the head of Tim’s cock, sucking the precum gleaming at the tip. She took the whole head into her mouth slowly with a deep moan and his head dropped back on the couch, his eyes up to the ceiling. His beautiful lashes fluttered. He moaned, "Ahhh Sam...yes, that's right. Your mouth is heaven...mmm."

“Ahhh love, yessss,” Tim seethed again through gritted teeth as she squeezed his cock. He panted, fisting the couch cushion in each hand. He lifted a hand to sink into Samantha’s hair and stroked her gently, urging her forward. She moaned around him and hummed while she lavished his cock with all her attention. “God, I love how you moan for me,” he panted. Inch by delicious inch, Samantha took Tim’s cock deeper into her mouth, still fisting at the base of Tim's bulging shaft and swirling her tongue, possessing Tim’s cock. _All mine, _she thought. She stroked that delicate vein underneath gently with her thumb and smiled against him as she sucked rhythmically in...and out...up...and down...finding the pace that made Tim wild. He was mumbling and moaning unintelligible syllables of desire along with her name over and over. She could look up and see his eyes roll back, his cheeks flushed as his breath grew ragged the deeper and harder she sucked his delicious cock. She raised up a little, grazing her nipples against his thighs as she sucked him all the way into the back of her throat. When she thought she might choke, she eased back a little but kept the pace between her fist and mouth.

Tim sounded like an ecstatic animal, begging for release. Suddenly, she palmed his balls with a damp palm and teased them. He yelled out, groaning and seething. He nuzzled her cheek with one thigh, caressing her other cheek with his hand, stroking her hair. “Yes, baby. Just like that. Yessss....mmmm...fuck!” Tim bit his lip as his breath heaved and his hips bucked. “I’m so close now,” he said hoarsely. She licked the length of him and asked, “Where do you want to come? My mouth? My pussy? Where, Tim...hmmm?” He could feel the vibration of the last syllable against his shaft and balls. It drove him mad. “Sam, baby, sit on my lap. Come up here and ride my cock.” Samantha obliged as she quickly crawled up close to Tim, kissing him passionately as he moaned into her mouth and she continued to manual stroke him. He grabbed her leg and urged her over his lap. She spread wide over him and sank slowly down onto his throbbing cock. He gasped and cursed, “Fuck, you feel so good. Ride me.” She bucked playfully and ground her hips as she stared into his eyes.

Samantha gyrated her pelvis and felt Tim molding to her inside as deep as he could go -- to the hilt. She was wet again, her hot juices washing over his balls. He clamped both hands on her ass with a light smack and squeeze, holding her firmly. His eyes darkened and his lids got heavy with lust as they locked their gaze on one another. It was like a trance as she found a rhythm with him, the only sound their...wet sex sliding together and slapping into each other with a sucking tempo. Their heartbeats drummed in their ears. “Come here to me,” Tim demanded. He grabbed Samantha’s head and bruised her mouth with a passionate kiss, tongues tangling as they fucked like they were possessed. Time faded as they moved in unison, wild and free.

She slammed into Tim over and over until she felt herself getting close. She looked into Tim’s eyes. “I’m coming soon, love,” he growled. Tim bit down on her shoulder and thrust sharply up into her as she came down hard. They crashed together and his cock pulsed hard. Three, full, urgent hot waves filled Samantha as they cried out together. She jolted all over, finding her own pleasure again with his. One last thrust from Tim and they collapsed together still molded skin to skin. They shared soft kisses and stroked each other’s faces and hair. Sweat glistening off their satisfied bodies. Tim unfolded a blanket on the back of the couch and covered them as they cuddled together lazily. They lay there a while, murmuring and purring. Tim kissed Samantha’s forehead. “How do you feel?” he asked. “Mmmm...wonderful. You?” “Spent,” he chuckled softly. “I’m glad you agreed to spend tonight with me,” he said, brushing his lips over her forehead once more, stroking her back with light fingertips. Samantha raised up to look Tim in the eye. “You know, Tim. I don’t do things like this. AND, I don’t want you to think I expect...”.

Tim shushed her and put a soft hand over her lips “It’s OK. We needed each other tonight. I needed you. I’d like to see you again.” He kissed her nose. “Would that be alright, Sam?” He grinned and raised his brow in question. She nodded and smiled quietly. She wouldn’t look at him just then. He raised her chin to meet his gaze. “What? Tell me, please?” Tim gently pleaded. “Well, you said yourself you would be leaving soon. So, when would we see each other again?” He stroked her hair several times and studied her face, “We aren’t done seeing each other tonight. Are we?” He smiled contentedly and nuzzled against her. “I’m not leaving the country, love. Not right now. I want to see you again. I can’t promise you anything, but I want to see you again many times after tonight. Would you like that? Please say yes.” Samantha smiled and nodded. “OK, Tim. Yes, I’d like that,” she said softly.

With that, Tim stood as he cradled Samantha in his arms, carrying her to the bed. “I did say we weren’t done seeing each other tonight, didn’t I?” Tim eyed her devilishly, wiggling his lush brows at her. Samantha laughed out loud and buried her face in his hair, inhaling his intoxicating scent. Tim whisked her off to cool sheets and soft pillows in his bed. Tongues of moonlight slid through the shades to lick the darkness around them and bathe them in lush starlight. It was a dream come true.


End file.
